Carrie's Eyes
by Jordaens Know the Name
Summary: After what happened in SR Ralph was finally happy, then he met Carrie. Karaoke Carrie is a game where the players can change Carries appearence. Since there's no picture on her box, no one knows what she really looks like. But there's one thing that Ralph sees that never changes, her eyes. While Ralph helps her more about herself, maybe he'll learn more about his feelings for her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Light Purple

After the ordeal with Sugar Rush, things definitely changed for the better. The houses that Felix built are great, especially mine. Not only do I not have to hunch to avoid the ceiling, I have a TV and a shower! Believe me when I tell you, that you'll never know how great it is to be clean after 30 years in the mud.

Life is great, I'm not gonna lie, only, there is one thing. Theres a game called, Karaoke Carrie, that I've heard of. This girl named Carrie sings while the players play instruments and sing with her. The only thing is, no one's ever seen her. Every night a different girl leaves the game and goes into Tapper. I've seen them there, each one, staring into a mirror.

One day I finally asked Tapper about her, "Oh that's Karaoke Carrie," he said.

"That's her," I asked.

"Sure, don't you see the mirror?"

"What do you mean?

"There's only three other people in her game Ralph. All the other girls, they're her, just with a different players can change her appearance."

"Really." I looked at her as she frowned in the mirror, "She looks so sad."

"Well she never says much, but I think it's pretty obvious why." Tapper smirked at me, "Why don't you go say somethin' to her? I bet she could use a friend."

I looked at Tapper then back at her. Her skin was a light tan color, and her hair was half blonde, half brown. Then I looked at her eyes, that was the one thing that stood out. While her hair, clothes and skin color changed, her eyes never did. Their shape and light purple color always stayed the same.

I got up and sat don next to her."Um... hey," I said.

She looked at me almost unsure, like I wasn't talking to her, "Uh...hi."

"I'm Ralph."

"Yeah, I know," she said with a small giggle.

"Really?"

"Yah, aside from Sugar Rush, I was at Felix's' arty. I'm Carrie by the way, although I'm sure that Tapper already told you that."

"Yeah," I remembered the party, I remembered her eyes. Her skin was dark and her hair was straight and black, but her eyes were the same.

"Alright! Arcades about to open! Everyone clear out," Tapper called.

We both stood up, I rubbed my hands on my overalls. They were sweaty for some reason.

"So," I said, "We should meet here tonight. It'd be nice to get to know you."

She looked very uneasy after I said that, almost disappointed, "Yeah sure," she faked a smile, "That's be nice."

With that she left, I know why she was sad. She didn't think I'd recognise her. I didn't worry, because those eyes are unforgettable.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Day a New Face

Chapter 2: A New Day a New Face

The arcade opened, another player changed me. I looked into the mirror of my dressing room. This player made m hair short and all brown, my skin pale, and dressed me in a tank top, mini skirt and thigh high boots. I hate mini skirts and tank tops, they're so revealing. Be that as it is, I followed th program. I acted like I loved the outfit I hated,"Wow, great eye for fashion," I winked at the player.

As the day went on, no on else changed my appearance. It didn't alway happen. Mostly the players come to play one of the instruments or one of the mini games. Even so, since I've been plugged in, I've never some more than too days with the same face. The only thing that didn't chance was my curvy build as far as I could tell. My skin, hair, lips, nose; all of them changed. Well, I guess there's my eyes, but no one's ever noticed.

After the arcade closed, I sat in my dressing/bedroom. Wreck-it Ralph, the savior of Sugar Rush. I had always admired what he'd done, I had also thought he was kind of stupid. When he said that he wanted to meet me again, that proved just how dumb he was. How can I expect him to recognise me with a different face when no one else ever has. Maybe if he followed me from my game.

Ready for disappointment, I left for Tapper's. My heart raced on the train through the circuit. When I got there Ralph sat at a bar, facing the entrance. I stood there and met his eye. Once our eyes met, he waved at me, "Hey, Carrie."

My heart stopped, how did he recognise me? I realised that he probably just saw me come out of my game. I walked over and sat next to him. "Saw me leave my game, huh," I asked.

"What? No."

Now he was starting to get on my nerves, "Then what gave me away?" I looked away quickly after using unintentional attitude, letting hair fall in my face.

"Your eyes," he said very kindly.

"My eyes," I said softly, pushing the hair that fell behind my ear. "You knew t was me... from my eyes?"

"Well yeah, I've never seen them any other color or shape. They're um..." He cleared his throat, "really nice."

I pushed my hair back behind my ear again, "Thanks."

"Hey, how often do you get out?"

"Not very often."

"How'd you like to see a race?"

"A race?"


End file.
